Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, as is generally well known in the prior art, numerous people have been playing basketball at various locations such as gyms, playgrounds, driveways, etc. for many years. The raised goal assemblies used at these locations generally consist of a rim attached to a backboard and a means for positioning the rim a predetermined distance above ground level. The rim used is a standard sized rim about 18 inches in diameter.
The number of opportunities for children and special needs players to participate in the popular recreational game of basketball has increased in recent years. However, when novice players attempt to score a basket on a regulation size rim, which is more suited for higher skilled players, they usually have a low rate of success, become frustrated and often lose interest quickly.